


Twitterfic 9 - Flip Zimmerman x Reader

by LadyFiasco



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Clothed Sex, DFAB reader, F/M, Hand & Finger Kink, Office Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFiasco/pseuds/LadyFiasco
Summary: Writing smut for Twitter!Using a picture/gif and a specific word or phrase."Hand/finger kink"
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman & You, Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Twitterfic 9 - Flip Zimmerman x Reader

It had been a cold, snowy day, and you were working the night shift. Struggling to get warm, shivering a little at your desk. The office was empty, so you didn't even have anyone around for added body heat.

Until Flip walked in.

Dressed in a warm coat, with the green/blue flannel underneath... And leather gloves.

The gloves. You were always amazed they made gloves that big. You could practically feel your pupils dilate as you stared. You shook your head, hoping he hadn't caught you.

He made his way to the desk opposite yours, his dark tousled hair flecked with snowflakes that were quickly melting. He stood at his desk, and you met his gaze, soft smiles gracing each other's faces.

He started pulling off the gloves, seemingly in slow motion... Your eyes flicked down to watch him. And you could feel his eyes boring into you, while you stared at his hands. You felt yourself blush, cheeks turning pink, cursing yourself in your head. Fuck. What's he going to think?

You were snapped out of your daze by the sound of him gently chuckling, your eyes meeting his once again.

"Everything alright with you, sweetheart?" he asked, unable to keep the smirk off his face.

"Uh.. Yes, yeah Flip. Just um... Lost in thought...?" came your reply, heart beating rapidly in your chest.

All sorts of images had been rushing through your mind. You hadn't really been ~intimate~ with Flip, not yet anyway. A few secret kisses when you thought nobody else was looking. Him gently cupping your face. You always felt so delicate, so dainty in those large hands.

But today, he caught you staring. Noticed the desire in your eyes.

He shrugged off his coat, placed it on the back of his chair, and started to walk around to the back of yours. You couldn't keep your eyes off of him, and you felt your body tense a little, heat spreading within you.

Flip was behind you now, towering over you, warmth emanating from his body; finally ridding you of the cold.

Your body jolted slightly when you felt his hands on your shoulders... heavy, firm, comforting.

"You been here in the cold all night, working hard?"

You nodded. "Mhm hmm."

You felt him squeeze your shoulders. "Maybe I can help you unwind a bit, doll. If you'd like..." his voice trailed off and you were aware of him leaning down, then placing a soft kiss on your temple.

Your heart practically leapt out of your chest. "Uh, sure, that'd be nice, Flip..."

One large hand moved up from your shoulder to your neck, gently grasping the front, fingers extending to your jawline as he angled your head back to meet his gaze. Bringing his lips to meet yours, you felt the unmistakable warmth of desire pooling between your thighs, and you squeezed them together, creating delicious friction.

You were awoken from your trance by him suddenly swiping the paperwork off your desk, objects crashing to the floor, as he still kept one hand wrapped around your throat. You clenched. F*ck. This was really happening.

His strong arms, covered in plaid, effortlessly lifted you from your seat and planted you on the desk. His massive hands reaching out to you now, grasping both your thighs, spreading them as he brought his body close to yours. You looked up to him standing there with wide eyes, breathless, anticipating his next move.

He moved one hand to your lower back, supporting you, while the other cupped your cheek. Guiding you towards him for another kiss, more desperate now, filled with lust. His lips stayed with yours as his hand left your cheek, running down the front of your shirt. Brushing gently past your breasts, over your stomach, dipping lower...

He broke the kiss momentarily to look at you, seeking permission to go further. Of course, you nodded, a breathy "Yes..." escaping your lips before pulling tangling your fingers in his hair and bringing his mouth back to yours.

He didn't even bother undoing the button of your trousers. Sliding his hand under the waistband, fingers inching closer to your core. Your trousers weren't tight usually, but they suddenly felt that way; the sheer size of his hand making the fabric strain against your skin and his.

He pushed the material of your pants to one side, and you felt that first delectable contact of his fingers gracing your slick folds.

"Fuck... Didn't realise you were /that/ into me, baby..." he growled in your ear, before biting the lobe. You gasped at the contact, heat surging through you.

He slipped one thick finger inside of you, and your head fell back in bliss. Fuck. How did you feel so full with just one digit? But then he added another. A second finger easing it's way in, and it felt so. Fucking. Good.

He worked them in and out of you, the fabric of your clothes so tight now... No space in between you, this is the closest you could get... His other hand still firmly on your lower back, pulling you toward him.

With a little bit of a struggle in the confines of your clothes, he moved his thumb to your clit, and you saw stars. Rubbing sweet circles into your clit, you were panting, now desperate for your release. He felt you start to shake in his embrace.

"You gonna come for me, darlin'?" he purrs in your ear, that deep voice vibrating through you, only adding to your pleasure. "Fuck. Yes, yes, Flip, I'm gonna cum..." is all he needs to hear, adding a little more pressure now, the movement of his fingers pumping in and out of you faster.

And then you snap. Your body wracked with pleasure, your cunt clenching and convulsing on his large fingers, coating them with your cum. His movements on your clit slowing, bringing you down from the high, helping you ride the aftershocks.

He withdraws his fingers, but his hand remains tight against your warmth. He kisses you and smiles.

"Maybe I should catch you staring more often," he says, eyes glinting as he stares into yours.


End file.
